


Ciel's Journals

by Mother Usagi (MisakiSuzuki)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiSuzuki/pseuds/Mother%20Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel starts a daily journal to leave behind a piece of himself for a random stranger of the future. (Short entries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - I'll have the cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is all held prior to the introduction of Alois Trancy and only catalogs daily life.

Journal entry one 2:00pm

I haven't any need for a therapist, nor a butler who pretends to be one. Thus, when a certain old butler recommends journaling for the purpose of feeling,for lack of a better word, good; I must inform them that I have no need for counseling. Furthermore, no need for someone to tell me what to do. So all that, begs the question. What am I doing? Well, LET ME TELL YOU.

This morning, at breakfast, an idiot with golden hair and a rake managed to break the dining table. I suppose he slipped or something. The bloody fool caused the table to break in half. Thankfully I did not get tea on me, but the oriental carpet was less fortunate. Unbelievable right? You could not imagine the daily circus I go through due to those idiots unable to control themselves. Three bumbling fools buzzing around causing chaos. I don't know how they complete their daily tasks without bringing about the end of Great Britain. They're fortunate to have Sebastian around. I am journaling all this because no one seems to believe I don't have capable servants. I do not care who you are or where your from. I only hope you can read this and understand my argument. There will be plenty of evidence to back me up. I promise. 

I do not have any intention of sharing this journal with the other persons in this household and if you are of this household, you know who you are, please put the journal back where you found it (though iv'e hidden it quite well and can't imagine any human finding it). If you don't I will find you and send someone to do the dirty work. You know who I am speaking of. Carry on reading if I don't know you, and I ask that you ignore the threats.

Congratulations, you are a stranger. This will have do for my first entry because I have horrid violin lessons to attend to, and consequences will follow if i'm not careful. You see, I care very much for cake and my games.


	2. Day 2 - Wanker

Journal entry two 2:40pm

Nothing goes unnoticed by the bloody tosser named Sebastian. I knew he would eventually find this journal, but not so quickly. I did my best to keep him busy by giving him completely absurd tasks. I even gave unnecessary chores to the three idiots so he would have to help them as well. One could bet good money on Bardroy, Finny, and Mey Rin messing up pretty much anything I ask of them. They only seem to truly accomplish tasks when Sebastian gives them specific orders. How he found the journal with all that going on is beyond me. Well, I do have a pretty good idea how but that is besides the point. I know he found it because he made the most snarky comment about it while he was dressing me this morning. I was pleased that no one else was there to overhear any bit of the following words we exchanged. He made me out to be a fool. I wanted to wipe that ridiculous smirk off his disguised face. However, there was no remark I could make to affect it. I'm sure the bastard is still wearing that smirk as I sit here pretending to work while he attends to his chores. Jokes on him I'm not actually working. I'm sure he will find this journal and read this. Which is a appealing thought now. It's tea time now so he will be here shortly with tea and cake. Ah, speak of the devil... quite literally.

3:34pm

Despite how much I loath Sebastian I do actually appreciate his abilities in the sweets making department. His Cocoa Flummery is quite to my liking. He requested I taste it for the small gathering we are to hold next week for Lady Elizabeth and her mother's visit. Lady Elizabeth is my fiance and her mother, Marchioness Francis, is quite fierce. Sebastian usually has his hands full whenever she visits. Lady Elizabeth requested we have a party. I really can't stand parties however I have compromised with her and we will hold a formal brunch with a few associates of mine. I dread it more and more the closer it gets, but there is not much I can do to fight it. 

I'll have to think of a better place to hide the journal. Perhaps behind a painting. That might work for a few days. Ugh, my work is staring me right in the face. I should do it so Tanaka doesn't act disappointed with me. I at least care about his opinion of me. I wish there was an order from the Queen. I'm getting board as of late. I'm sure Sebastian is getting a little ancy as well. Things have been too quiet for far too long. 

I've got a busy evening so I wont have time to journal anymore today. Lau is vising for dinner and he holds news from the underworld of London. Hopefully there's more information on the recent black market bust that Anderson did last week. Fingers crossed if you believe that kind of rubbish.


End file.
